The Fantastic: Furious
by Blackstaff
Summary: While enjoying a night out with his friends, Shadimir discovers a tower hovering over Silverymoon like a dark cloud. Its master seeks to become the city's savior, even if it means destroying the city in order to make its citizens understand...
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

_Ches 21 1373, DR Year of Rogue Dragons_

**U**p in the skies that encompassed the region known as the Dalelands, hovered a large seven-story tower made up of smoothly shaped black stone. No banners were on the outside of the structure; else the peoples of Faeurn who had the chance to actually spot the tower, would have some sort of speculation as to whom it belonged to. Yet they had their own theories.

One dwarven baker in Mistledale wondered if the citadel belonged to a powerful shade wizard in Anarouch.

A young father who was taking his children to school guessed that one of the damned wizards of Waterdeep-most likely Malchor Harpell of the Blackstaff-was playing with some sort of wild magic.

Others merely took the sight of a floating tower be an illusion.

**O**n the fourth floor, in the tower's throne room, a muscular human with thick black hair stroked his grizzled hair as he stood near a window, staring into the distance. Over his muscular form he wore dark blue vestments and shimmering yellow cape. His hands were covered with gauntlets made of silver. Lightning bolts were inscribed all over the folds of the gauntlets seams.

"I take it we are still on course for Silverymoon Hothgar my friend," said Naymar the sea-elf, pushing back the hood of his dark blue cloak, revealing his clean shaven head. Throwing aside the cloak, he tightened the straps of his leather armor then grabbed the silver harpoon that leaned against the wall.

Hothgar Talos turned the sea elf, his dark brown eyes filled with excitement. "Naymar my friend; champion of Umberlee," he spoke in a powerful and proud voice. "Our destiny lies in Silverymoon. With their protector away, they will need a ruler who can look after them in times of dark perils.

"And what would be our course of action if the citizens of Silverymoon tried to resist you?" the sea-elf asked, hoping the situation might come to this.

Talos closed his eyes, feeling the surges of power and electricity generating from the gauntlets he wore.

"Then I will simply take Silverymoon by force."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Ches 26 1373 DR, Year of Rogue Dragons_

**B**rushing the thin layer of warm sweat out of his silver hair, Shadimir Deachron sighed as at the newly finished marble sculpture of a wolf sitting, its head looking up at the early night sky. The undead hunter wiped the clay residue onto his brown leather breeches, then stared at the other pieces of artwork scattered around his work area that was surrounded by shrubberies, that were regaining their green color. "Wish you could be here to see this Alustriel," Shadimir whispered as he reached down and plucked a white shirt from the ground.

As he threw the piece of clothing over his slender, though muscular chest, Shadimir began to reflect on his friend's absence. Alustriel Silverhand, who was known to many as the Shining Lady of Silverymoon, had left her fair city several days before, telling no one of her departure, not even those closest to her.

Still, Shadimir knew in his heart that it wouldn't be long before Alustriel returned, inspiring her followers and cleaning out his pantries.

"You'll see it when you get back," Shadimir whispered as a nice spring breeze swept past his ears.

Smiling, the hunter walked towards his back porch, where he proceeded to go into his house to change his clothes for the night's festivities.

**I**t's about time you arrived," said the handsome red haired bard Ronald Kythorn in a low voice as he met Shadimir outside of The Mudslinger's Ballroom, one of Silverymoon's many fest halls. Standing three inches taller than Shadimir, Ronald's flaming red hair just went below the ears.

"Don't you look dressed for a fight," Ronald said, noting the long sword and mace Shadimir wore at his side. "I see you are wearing the sword Stephanie gave you for Yule Tide."

The hunter smiled as his deep blue eyes went down to the long sword's green handle. "Ceresheart feels a little strange, but it's growing on me. Gabriel is being kept at the temple with the other priests. I see you're wearing the gift Minerva gave you as well."

Ronald rolled his eyes at Shadimir, who had to suppress his laughter as the bard's green and purple shirt glinted in the moonlight. "She has been pestering me to wear it," he said as he led Shadimir inside the crowded fest hall.

The Mudslinger's Ballroom was a two-story building that slightly resembled a dark and dirty fighting arena. Patrons who were willing to wrestle the Ballroom's staff would meet their opponents in The Pit, a large mud-wrestling ring that was placed in the middle of the fest hall.

Spectators were already filling the sears surrounding the Pit, ready to cheer for their favorite waitress, cook, or bouncer. Others shouted to the closet waitress, demanding why their order wasn't ready.

"The Ballroom is a great place for a bachelor party. Wulfgar is very exciting…and kind of nervous," the bard whispered as he and Shadimir as they pushed past a group of shoting dwarves who were striving to get seats close to The Pit.

"We will have to thank Drizzt for coming up with the idea to have the party here," Shadimir commented as he spotted the large wooden table reserved for their party. "I see them."

The two approached the table and took their seats across from the dark elf Drizzt DoUrden and the barbarian Wulfgar, who wore a worried expression on his face. Seated next to the bard, the svirfneblin Jepetto was just finishing his mug of spirits, his green lenses goggles draped over his eyes.

"What to I tell Catti-brie?" asked Wulfgar as he looked at Drizzt, oblivious to the arrival of their friends.

"You will tell Catti-brie that you wrestled three beautiful women in mud and won," answered the drow as his lavender eyes saw Ronald and Shadimir. "He is worried about wrestling in the Pit," he added, turning to the bard and the undead hunter. If she has any quarrels, you can just say that I entered you in a mud wrestling match with three women without your consent."

Jepetto set down his mug and looked at the two. "Drizzt, you did enter him in a mud wrestling match with three women without his consent."

"Marriage is a big commitment," Shadimir said as a sandy haired barmaid set five glasses on the table, all filled with spirits. "You will have to learn to trust each other. I'm sure if she were here right now, she would be cheering you on."

"She would probably want to join in," Ronald added, sipping his glass.

**S**itting quietly in the living room of her home, Stephanie Deachron tied her long black and gray hair into a ponytail, then watched the three children-her twins Jacen and Andeya, as well as Minerva's daughter Hestia-as they played with the straw dolls and the wooden figurines on the floor. Hestia, whose newly dyed purple hair reached the small of her back, handed Jacen a small bottle, then reached down and grabbed the small wolf figurine that lay at her feet.

"Just look at them playing peacefully," said Minerva Kythorn as she entered the living room, holding a small bundle in her arms.

The bundle, which was the half-drow infant, Petyr DoUrden wrapped in a baby blue blanket, gave a soft cackle as his small hands reached out in an attempt to grab Minerva's dark blue hair.

Stephanie smiled, quietly muttering a prayer to her god Kelevmor, then looked to the door, seeing a very pregnant Catti-brie walking through the entering the home, followed by the doomguide's sister, Aliyah Munoz.

The cleric smiled at her sister and the pregnant woman. "How was the bachelorette party you two?"

"Yes, sorry we couldn't attend," added Minerva as she gently handed a now very excited Petyr over to his mother.

Aliyah shrugged as she pushed the back end of her blond hair out of her son's curious grasp. "The party itself was interesting. I haven't been in a room full of drunken dwarven maidens in many years. Well I assume they were dwarf women anyways. I still managed to beat all of them in a drinking contest..

"Only because ye had cast a spell that negated the affects of the alcohol," chuckled Catti-brie as she took a seat on the couch next to Stephanie. She then sighed as she watched the mother and baby playing with one another. Her hand went to her swollen belly, feeling a gentle kick from the life still growing inside of her.

Stephanie looked at Catti-brie and asked," How is the baby doing?"

The auburn haired woman parted her lips in a proud smile as her eyes looked at the priestess. "The priests say he will be a strong lad," she answered, her dwarven accent showing as she spoke. "Not just in physical strength, but in magic. Me father has been scouting different mages around the Marshes to teach his grandson. Harkle Harpell offered but me father said he would rather run naked while orcs paddle his bottom." Catti-brie paused for a moment as the baby gave another kick, then asked," Alustriel still missing?"

Stephanie nodded. "No word from her yet. Taern Hornblade paces the castle back and forth. Shadimir and I both think we will see her again." She stopped speaking as Elros the snow tiger walked into the room, his snow white fur sticking up as he looked at the two women.

"Is something wrong Elros?" asked Minerva when she heard the tiger growl padded over to the door.

The doomguide quickly rose from her spot on the couch and followed Elros to the door. "I'll see what's going on. Come on boy."

Upon opening the door, Stephanie walked onto the front lawn and saw her neighbors standing outside, their eyes turned to the sky above. Her hazel eyes follow theirs, and she too was now seeing the stone tower hovering in the skies above Silverymoon.

**F**rom their seats, Shadimir, Ronald, Jepetto, and Drizzt watched as Wulfgar wrestled the Ballroom's three strongest and most beautiful waitresses in bowels of the Pit.

Shadimir leaned in his chair as he watched Ashlyn, a blond haired voluptuous waitress, wrap her firm arms around the barbarian's waist just as his legs were being held by the other two waitresses; the dark haired Karin and the red haired halfling Janella. Wulfgar let out a mighty roar as he unlocked Ashlyn's hands and tossed her onto the Pit floor, then reached down and picked up the other two waitresses by the arms.

"Don't worry. Wulfgar can hold his own," Drizzt said as he downed his small glass of Evereskan Wine, drawing his friend's attentions away from the match. After letting out a soft belch, the dark elf rose to use the chamber pot. "I have seen the man take on giants in wrestling matches."

"I bet they were never as beautiful or as quick as the women he is wrestling now." Ronald smiled as he sipped his glass, then looked back into the ring, seeing a mud covered Wulfgar pin all three of the waitresses. "Hurray Wulfgar," the bared cheered in a slurred voice.

The rest of the feat hall had erupted in a mixture of cheers and insults as the tall and bulky brown haired bouncer Roberton handed the barbarian a large leather belt with a large silver medallion bolted in the middle. The barbarian smiled as Ashlyn gently took the belt from his hands and placed it around his waist.

"That would be an interesting story to tell your fiancé," Jepetto said as they watched Wulfgar help the waitresses out of the Pit. The deep gnome's fingers tapping the shaft of the war hammer Aegis-fang as it lay across his lap.

"Yes I'm sure Catti-brie's reaction will be a surprised one," Shadimir said as he, Ronald, and Jepetto toasted to the barbarian's victory.

Wulfgar walked over, mud dripping from his clothes as Jepetto handed over Aegis-fang. "I have to go wash off. It will only take a moment." Letting out a weary smile, the barbarian walked away.

Shadimir looked over his shoulder, seeing Drizzt walking back to their table, accompanied by a familiar silver haired elf dressed in expensive silks. Behind the elf were two more slender figures, draped from head to toe in black.

"Shadimir, this man says he knows you. He approached me from behind and I caused him to spill his drink on his shirt," Drizzt said the moment he arrived at the table. The hunter's eyes went to the elf's face. "My apologies Eliath. I am sorry I forgot about our meeting today. I had a project to finish and I must have lost track of time."

Eliath "The Serpent" Craulnober, a well-known figure in the Sword Coast, looked at the two elves behind him and said," Grab the silver haired one. Send the others along their way."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Ches 27 1373 DR Year of Rogue Dragons_

**T**he tower continued to float quietly in the sky, its strong exterior repeatedly struck by thin strands of blue lightning bolts.

On the ground Stephanie continued to star up at the mysterious structure, her left hand gently scratching the snow tiger's ears in hopes of calming him down.

Inside of the tower, Hothgar Talos sat tall on his throne, stroking his beard. "I wonder what my beloved subjects are thinking down there," he mused quietly as two of his guards walked past him. "They must now be aware of my presence."

The master of the floating tower reached to his left, grasping his spear. Closing his eyes, Talos channeled his electrical energies through the weapon.

Lifting the weapon into the air, he shouted," Soon Silverymoon will be under the protection and under the power of Talos, Lord of Thunder!"

"Would you like to address your people now, Great One," Naymar said in a sarcastic tone as he approached the throne.

Talos shook his head. "No my cynical comrade, we will wait a little longer. Let Silverymoon contemplate their fate. While they believe they are facing a terrible doom, I will proclaim myself as their savior and they will embrace me with open arms."

**S**hadimir sat quietly in a dark empty room, flanked on both sides by the Serpent's cloaked henchmen. Across from him sat Eliath, whose new blue shirt emitted a faint glow that lit up the elf's cold but intimidating face.

"Shadimir Deachron, you remember we were supposed to have a meeting earlier this afternoon," Eliath began in a cold voice. "Lady Cassandra Thann is an admirer of your work. I myself find your sculptures adequate. You have talent...for a human."

"Thank you," Shadimir responded quietly, his blue eyes never leaving the Serpent's gaze. "Though I hardly believe that you not only set up our meeting earlier but also tracked me down and took me away from my friends, just to tell me that you have a mediocre opinion of my work. What did you really want to meet me for Eliath?"

Eliath Craulnober closed his eyes and nodded. "I was hoping to meet with Lady Alustriel during my visit in Silverymoon. Rumor has it she left for the east, trying to persuade her sisters to deal with the forces that terrorized her city not too long ago."

The hunter sighed. "So this is what it's about? Alustriel didn't tell me anything before she left, nor did she tell anyone else. As for attacking Tagreth Cormaeril and his band of assassins, I would imagine she would want some form of revenge, seeing as he almost killed her son."

"Tagreth Cormaeril you say?" asked the Serpent in a curious voice. "He is affiliated with the-" Eliath's words when a black haired elf in bright armor entered the room. "Yes Mezarel what is it?" demanded the Serpent in an irritated voice.

Mezarel looked at his master and said," There is something going on in the skies. A tower that floats above. It has stirred restlessness in the city. The others suggest we leave at once"

Eliath sighed as he looked at Shadimir. "We will have to finish this another time. I will now take my leave of the city."

"But do you not want to see what is going on outside? What this tower is all about?" Shadimir asked as they left the room and walked down into the fest hall's lobby.

"Shadimir, my concerns end in the boundaries of Waterdeep. "I will leave this matter to you and your band of drunkards, who by the way said they would meet you back at your home, assuming I didn't have you killed."

As the elf walked away, Shadimir looked through the lobby, pushing past many patrons until he made it outside. He noticed many heads turned towards the sky.

He quietly followed suit and looked up, seeing the large tower floating above. "Sweet Selune," he whispered as he began racing for home.

**D**espite its many occupants, the Deachron home was filled with silence. Stephanie continued to stay outside-she had sent Elros inside after he fell asleep on her foot-her eyes widening when she saw her husband approaching. Noticing the concern in his eyes, she said," It's just sitting there, like some parent standing guard over a disobedient child."

Shadimir walked over and kissed her softly. "Speaking of the like, I take is everyone else is inside."

"Fast asleep, though the men had a pleasant time explaining to Catti-brie where Wulfgar had gotten the belt and why he smelled of mud and perfume.

Shadimir laughed then turned his attention back to the sky. He was about to ask his wife something when four transparent images of a bearded man appeared on all sides of the tower's exterior.

"People of Silverymoon," one of the images spoke, his powerful voice echoing across the city. "I am Hothgar Talos, master of this tower. It is unfortunate that your lady chooses to abandon you in this time of danger and not stand by with you, as all rulers should. Fear not, for I Hothgar Talos will watch over you and protect you like a strong mother. But like any mother, if you refuse to proclaim me your ruler and disobey me, then I will be forced to punish you. I will not be responsible for my actions to come."

The images of Talos disappeared leaving many of Silverymoon's citizens in disarray.

Stephanie turned to Shadimir and said," We will have to talk to Taern Hornblade about this Shadimir. I do not believe he would surrender the city to this person."

Shadimir shook his head, hearing the faint murmurs of his neighbors that came from the next yard. "I do not think any other person in this city would want to surrender, myself included. When we're with Taern, we will need to discuss evacuation plans, military strategy. Alustriel may not be here, but that doesn't mean we can not defend ourselves against this monster, whoever he thinks he is."

**I**t was when Shadimir and Stephanie were about to check up on their children when the High Mage of Silverymoon Taern Hornblade appeared right outside the twin's bedroom. Sometimes referred to as Thunderspell, Hornblade was an elderly looking man with thick white hair while his beard was neatly trimmed.

"Lord Taern," Shadimir greeted with a polite smile. "This is quite unexpected. We were going to speak with you in the morning."

"About Hothgar Talos I presume," the mage replied in his deep voice as he brushed the winkles out of his dark blue robe. "Many of the Spellguard heard Talos's words this evening. It also may interest you both to know that Hothgar is related to the Cormaeril noble family. A first cousin to Tagreth Cormaeril if I'm not mistaken."

Shadimir's face twisted in astonishment while Stephanie reflected on the mage's words. "Do you think Tagreth sent him here as some sort of bid for revenge."

"It is unlikely," Hornblade responded with a shake of his head. "You see Hothgar was once a wealthy merchant. He had everything a man could wish for. A loving family, respect of his peers. And yet it is rumored that he lost his mind after losing his wife. He went into exile and somehow acquired power over the elements. Yet in the process he developed this complex that he a powerful man who believes that he is some kind of chosen for the Lord of Storms."

"Which would explain why he can make his tower fly," the undead hunter commented, holding his wife's hand. "Or perhaps he does hold some kind of godly power. For all we know, he could be Talos the thunder god."

"God or no god, we have to defend the city," Stephanie said in a harsh voice. "First we need to evacuate those who can not take up arms, then pull together what military resources we have."

Taern Hornblade nodded then said," Do not worry my friends. We will do what we can to defend Silverymoon from this monster!"

As Taern's voice rang through the house, Petyr-who was sleeping in a magical crib next to his parents in the study-woke up screaming.

**H**othgar Talos beckoned the were-croc over to him. "Crocaliss. Loyal servant to Malar, I take it you were unable to see Gerti Oresldottr."

Crocaliss Longtooth approached Talos, wearing dirty leathers that large tears along the sides. His scaly green skin had a blue tint to it and his jaw line had a faint purple scar running up the middle. "Her guards refused to let me in my lord," he said in a raspy voice. Forgive me, but how can the giants be of help to us."

"I agree with the croc," Naymar said as he stood next to Crocaliss. "The giants are slow and stubborn. They will only hinder us as we make our conquest. If you want my opinion-"

"With all due respect Naymar of Umberlee, I have heard of your plan to flood the city with the oceans," Talos interrupted. "Yet with Gerti Oresldottr, a servant of the Frost Maiden, our Cycle of Fury will be complete. And Crocaliss, since you can not seem to have an audience with Gerti Orelsdottr, why don't you persuade some of your fellow lycanthropes to invade the city from the South."

"And where will you go milord?" asked the were-croc.

Hothgar Talos smiled, once again channeling the energies of his gauntlet. 'I will meet with Gerti myself."

**S**urrounded by thick walls of ice, the frost giant priestess Gerti Oresldottr sat quietly in her private chambers. Ice sculptures of various creatures stood up against the walls while she lay on her bed. Two guards stood outside of her door.

And yet that did not stop Hothgar Talos from materializing into Gerti's chambers, right at the foot of her bed.

"Gerti Orelsdottr," Talos greeted in a proud voice, quickly noticing the giantess in her see-through leather gown. "I must say the Frostmaiden blessed you with not only power but beauty as well. I am Hothgar Talos, Lord of the Storms and future ruler of Silverymoon."

Gerti's first reaction was to blast this intruder with her most powerful spells. Yet hearing him comment on her beauty, made her lips part in a smile. "Your destruction can wait for a moment human," she said in a soothing but low voice. "By what to do I owe this pleasure, and speak quickly, or else I will call in my guards and have them disembowel you before my very eyes."

It was Hothgar's turn to smile. "All I ask is your allegiance Daughter or Orel. If your forces join mine, we can overrun the Silver Marshes. The country will be ours. My companion Crocaliss must have explained this to your men when he approached your men before."

The priestess shrugged her shoulders. "My guards were following orders. I have no desire to consort with beasts. You called your self the 'future' ruler of Silverymoon. Are you planning to start a war with the city. You are aware that the city is protected by one of the most well-known wizards in the entire world."

"The wizard in question is gone from the city," Talos said. "She will be one less ruler to deal with in our conquest. As for the others, I am sure there are some kingdoms would like to wreak havoc upon. Citadel Adbar, the Kingdom of Many-Arrows, and Mithral Hall."

Gerti Oresldottr turned her head away. "I have tried to overtake Mithral Hall, with a being mightier than you."

"Indeed Obould Many-Arrows is a mighty individual," Talos commented, his eyes shining as he stared into Gerti's. "He serves his one-eyed god well, but where Obould merely tasted his god's power, I have relished in it. I have the power of fury and chaos at my side. And so can you Gerti Orelsdottr."

The giantess stared at the human who kneeled to her. Closing her eyes, she began to contemplate his offer.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_Ches 28 1373 DR, Year of Rogue Dragons_

**T**he next morning, Shadimir quietly walked outside, his elven chain armor underneath his cotton shirt and leather breeches and both weapons were at his side. As he walked off of his lawn, he noticed many of his neighbors walking west. Seeing a familiar blond haired boy walking past, Shadimir caught up with him and asked," Say Eran where is everyone going?"

Eran smiled. "Well Mr. Shadimir, everyone is going to the Moonbridge. Me mum told me Hothgar Talos made an announcement to the city saying he has a special gift for them."

"When did his say this?" questioned Shadimir, keeping his theories of Talos' "gift" to himself.

"This morning but I was asleep. Mum told me that papa was going and that I should meet him there."

"I was asleep too," the silver haired hunter said as he followed Eran to Silverymoon's Moonbridge.

**T**alos has chained a dragon to the Moonbridge," shouted a female gnome in a high pitched voice as Shadimir bid Eran farewell while moving his way through a group of chattering moon elves. His eyes widened in disgust and horror as he saw a large silver dragon chained to each of the bridge's rails.

The translucent image of Hothgar Talos appeared next to the leviathan. "People of Silverymoon. I have captured this ravenous dragon for you. To demonstrate to you all that my power can protect you. As of the moment, this is just one of many dragons who are caught in a blood rage that appears to devour their sanity." The image of Talos then vanished as the dragon struggled to free itself from its chains.

Many were silent. Others were whispering amongst themselves, unsure of what to think.

"This is sick," Shadimir said in frustration just as he moved through the crowd once again, stopping when we was inches away from the dragon.

Several lightning bolts rained from the sky, hitting the silver behemoth as it screamed in pain, its yellow eyes flaring with anger as it let out a mighty roar. When the lightning ceased, many shining scales had been burnt to a dull black.

"This is wrong," Shadimir shouted, turning to the crowd, trying to ignore the dragon's moans and growls. "Hothgar Talos is praying on your fears. And we do not have to fear because the forces of Silverymoon are working together to end this threat." With that he drew Ceresheart and cut a set of chains that bound the dragon's left front foot, while dodging the beast's sharp claws and snapping jaw.

"This is a silver dragon my friends," yelled Shadimir as he ducked his head, barely avoiding another of the dragon's claw attacks. Wasting not time, he quickly cut another of the dragon's chains. As he was about to move onto the next set of chains, more lightning came from the sky, this time striking the hunter into his back.

A trail of faint smoke rose from Shadimir's burnt clothes and skin. Looking at the dragon, he slumped to a knee and whispered," I am sorry."

The dragon closed his eyes, trying to fight the lust for bloodshed building inside of him. "Thank you," the mighty creature whispered.

**W**ho does this infidel think he is?" shouted Hothgar Talos as he watched the spectacle from his open window. He sneered as two members of the crowd helped Shadimir to his feet while a group of Silverymoon's guards began unchaining the dragon. "Does he believe that he can just walk up and ruin my demonstration? This silver haired fool will pay dearly for this."

"If I am thinking of the same silver haired fool as you are Hothgar," Gerti Orelsdottr said as she walked over to him, her body towering over his," then his name is Shadimir Deachron, a renowned sculptor who is also an ally to many heroes and rulers of the Silver Marshes including King Bruenor Battlehammer and Alustriel herself."

"Bruenor Battlehammer. Isn't he also an ally to the one they call Drizzt DoUrden?" inquired Naymar excitedly as he walked into the throne room, holding his harpoon to where the sharp tip was brushing against his blue cheek. "From what I have heard, the dark elf would be a mighty challenge. Hothgar, I believe I have found the part I will play in your little war."

Talos smiled, amused at the sea elf's words. Yet the giantess was not amused. "The drow's head will make a fine trophy," the sea elf continued. "Perhaps I can use his body as a nice rug."

The priestess shivered as Naymar walked away, laughing at the top of his lungs. "I am not sure who I find more revolting, the Croc or him," she said once Naymar was out of sight.

"Do not mind Naymar my dear," said Talos as he placed a hand on Gerti's hip. He may be revolting and somewhat mad, but is also a resourceful ally. As for Crocaliss, he is currently seeing help from neighboring tribes dedicated to Malar. No matter how revolting they may be, they are champions to who they serve. Much like you and myself."

Gerti smiled, feeling the warmth from his hand on her cold flesh. "I have to admit Talos that your determination and dedication is admirable."

**O**n the steps of the Silver Palace, Shadimir Deachron smiled as he handed a cup filled with hot tea to the very tall, black skinned man who had once been the dragon trapped in chains, now wearing clean white robes. "How are you feeling?"

The man who had introduced himself to Shadimir as the Watcher, smiled as he ran his fingers over his smooth bald head, then stroked his thin black beard that covered his finely shaped jaw. "I must admit, Shadimir your wife is an excellent healer," answered the Watcher in a baritone voice. "And such a spirit for one who is dedicated to the Lord of the Dead."

"Stephanie is a very powerful servant of Kelemvor, and he favors her greatly," the hunter said, spotting a group of small children-led by Eran- watching him and his dark skinned companion. "It was cruel of Talos to capture and imprison you like that. Where are you from anyways?"

The Watcher sighed as he looked up at the sky. "I am from the Dalelands. During the Rage I had hidden myself in the mountains, hoping to shut myself from innocents. Yet I was captured by frost giants and brought before Hothgar Talos by his giant mistress. As you saw, he wanted to use me as an example, to show the people of Silverymoon not only that he could combat the Rage and be their champion but to also expose our weakness."

Shadimir shook his head, thinking of his sister-in law Aliyah, as well as his friend Taralona, who had exiled herself in the Spine of the World. "I know dragons who have their own methods of fighting this Rage. From what I read in the Vault of Sages, it is some sort of elven curse that was created many years ago. On the subject of things that I am unsure of, I wonder how a man like Hothgar Talos has such strong abilities. It must be an item of some kind."

The Watcher nodded. "I overheard his men saying he acquired a pair of powerful gauntlets from the Shade that were said to be worn by the God of Thunder himself. He has managed to use them to their full potential. It may intrigue you to know that I may actually know of a way that can defeat Talos."

The hunter raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"In the Anarouch Desert there is a shrine called the House of the Moon. It is said that if one brings one of the seven Eyes of Selune to the shrine, they can summon the aid of the Moonmaiden herself. I happen to have one of those Eyes."

Shadimir grinned as he patted the Watcher's shoulder. "That is interesting, especially since I have six of those Eyes."

**A**fter kissing his wife and children goodbye-assuring them that he would return safely-Shadimir, along with Elros and Jepetto, followed the Watcher in his human guise to a small secluded area behind the Deachron backyard. Before either the deep gnome or the undead hunter could ask where they were going, the Watcher chanted several words in his draconic tongue. A blue light engulfed them and suddenly Shadimir and Jepetto found themselves in the center of a large white room, surrounded by white colored walls. Looking up, they noticed the ceiling was painted in the image of night sky filled with bright stars.

"This place is beautiful," Jepetto said as the Watcher led them out of the room and into the hallway. "Why I bet Selune herself would be in awe."

The Watcher let out a soft laugh as they turned the corner and entered a large and narrow room filled with various paintings and statues, depicting the glory and beauty which was the Moonmaiden. Shadimir saw a small portrait of the goddess in the corner, noticing it stare directly at him.

"There is where we will place the Eyes," said the Watcher, indicating the seven marble altars that stood in the center of the room. The hunter nodded, reaching into the pocket of his long coat, drawing out a small brown bag.

As the Watcher reached into his robe and brought out the Eye he held in his possession, Shadimir reached into his bag, bringing out the Eyes he owned. Smiling, he and Jepetto each took three Eyes and placed them on their own altars.

The Watcher placed his Eye on the remaining altar, then stared into it. After a few minutes of silence, he said," Something is not right. The Eyes are all here."

"Yes they are," hissed a soft voice from the room's entrance. "And it looks like you flesh creatures led me to them."

All four sets of eyes turned towards the room's doorway, seeing six figures cloaked in black, their skin that was visible appeared to be comprised of shadows.

"Shades," whispered the Watcher as the tallest of the shades stepped forward. "You were foolish to come here whelps of Shar. My friends I am sorry I did not foresee this."

The shade smiled as his comrades hovered close to him. "Of course you did not foresee us. You Selunites are always looking to the stars and never to what lies behind you. Kill them."

Four of the shade charged towards Shadimir and Jepetto. One of the shade drew his sword, but his movement was cut short as Elros leaped at him and knocked him to the floor.

Shadimir drew Ceresheart and his mace. He sliced his sword at the shade closest to him, cutting through what he thought was the shade's sternum. Turning to the shade on his left, Shadimir gave a powerful backhanded swing, knocking the shade to the floor.

A third shade flew at the hunter, turning himself invisible inches before he reached his intended target. Shadimir reached into one of the pouches on his bandoleer, pulling out a daylight capsule as he felt the invisible shade's fist slam into his jaw, rattling his front teeth.

After feeling the shade's fist connect with his jaw once more, Shadimir glanced to his right, seeing Elros rip into the stomach of the shade he had tackled. His eyes then caught the sight of Jepetto igniting his wand of lightning while several feet away, the Watcher had reverted back to his dragon form, attacking the tall shade with a powerful cone of frost and ice that came from his breath.

Two more times the shade's fists found their way to Shadimir's face. The hunter staggered as blood flowed from his lips and nose. Closing his eyes he dropped the capsule on the floor.

As the silver light engulfed the room and everyone in it, Shadimir felt a strong burning sensation that went up and down his left arm. Despite feeling the burning, Shadimir drove his right arm forward, his sword going through a soft surface. His ears picked up the shade's painful moan which was followed by the sound of a woman screaming," Enough!"

When he opened his eyes, Shadimir noticed the shade and his companions were frozen in place. He also saw a beautiful dark skinned woman standing in between the Watcher and the shade he was fighting.

The woman's blue eyes sparkled as she walked over to the undead hunter. "Greetings Shadimir Deachron, I am Selune."

As the goddess approached him, Shadimir noticed several black spirals and seven black stars tattooed all over his left arm.

**T**aern Hornblade smiled as Stephanie, Drizzt, Aliyah, Wulfgar, and Ronald entered the palace's throne room. The High Mage of Silverymoon looked at the doomguide, who wore a confident expression on her face. "I trust you have a plan to get the citizens out of Silverymoon seeing as Shadimir's actions have made it to where there is no option but to defend ourselves."

Stephanie shook her head, irritated with Hornblade's comment. "Our option was to defend ourselves in the first place Taern. You know that."

The mage nodded as Wulfgar stepped forward. "We can escort the people through the Dwarven Market under the city. If need be, we can have them follow the tunnels that lead into the Underdark."

"Mithral Hall can send guards to protect the citizens," added Drizzt DoUrden.

Taern Hornblade nodded once more. "How soon can this plan be put into action?"

"Citizens are being escorted down there as we speak," answered Ronald Kythorn. "Catti-brie of Mithral Hall will oversee the citizens' safety in the tunnels. Our scouts have also noticed many tribes of the Black Blood gathering in the forests bordering the city."

"There are also reports of giants arriving from the North," Aliyah said quietly. "It seems our thunderbolt wielding friend has allies." She stopped when she saw a concerned look on Drizzt's face. "Is something wrong darling?"

The dark elf titled his head. "It's just...when Wulfgar, Ronald and I were walking by the Moonbridge, I felt like something was watching us from inside of the lake."

"I remember," said Ronald as he looked at Aliyah. "It was an eerie feeling."

"Worry not my friends," interrupted Taern. "The Spellguard and the Knights of Silver will be ready for anything. I am sure Bruenor Battlehammer would be willing to send aid as well."

"He already has," Wulfgar said with a proud smile. "He is sending a new group from Mithral Hall called the Battling Brewmeisters Brigade."

**A**n hour later, Wulfgar, Aliyah, and Drizzt were about to walk back to Shadimir's house-Ronald had left the meeting early to meet with Catti-brie about taking the Hestia, Jacen, Andreya, and Petyr into the Dwarven Market. As they turned the corner, they saw the pregnant woman walking towards them, her eyes filled with anger.

"Ronald has just told me that I am to head the evacuation of the citizens into the tunnels," she shouted at them, her face inches from Wulfgar's. "He says it was yer idea. Ye should have come to me about this first. Ye never understand that I can fight too!"

Wulfgar shook his head, struggling to find the words. "Actually it wasn't idea…but I know love we should have told you. It is just too dangerous for you...we faced powerful enemy."

"We have faced worse before," she yelled back. Ye have always looked at me as yer property, like some kind of concubine. Ye never really have seen me as an equal!"

"I do," the barbarian said, catching Catti-brie's hands. "But you also need to consider Boreas as well."

Hearing the sound of her unborn child's name, Catti-brie tore from Wulfgar's pleading gaze. Her eyes went to Drizzt, the dark elf who she had known since she was a child living in Icewind Dale with her adopted father Bruenor. Surely he would make Wulfgar listen to reason.

Yet the drow shook his head, silently telling Catt-brie that Wulfgar was in the right.

"I understand now, but ye be careful," she said quietly, tears rimming in her eyes.

"I will," the barbarian said. "We all will."

And though Catt-brie could not see it, Wulfgar's eyes were forming tears of his own.

Hothgar Talos is one of the many challenges you will face Shadimir," The Moonmaiden said as she waved her hands, causing the shade to disappear. Jepetto and the Watcher, who had just regained their freedom of movement, were now looking around, wondering if what had just happened was real. Elros walked over to his master.

Smiling, Selune looked over at the deep gnome and the dragon. The Watcher, who was now aware that he was in the presence of the goddess, reverted back to his human form once again and went to a knee. Jepetto could only stare at the goddess as she approached him.

"And you my friend will be given this," Selune said as she handed Jepetto a dark blue scepter that had white stars painted along the sides. "This scepter will summon the city of Selunarra to your aid, but I strongly suggest you only use it in times of need. As I understand this isn't the first time you have received a powerful item such as this. As for you Watcher, you will stay here and speak with me for a while longer. There is an urgent matter to discuss."

"Thank you milady," Jepetto said as Shadimir and Elros walked over to him.

The Watcher smiled at them. After rising to his feet he said," Farewell my friends and good luck. May the stars watch over you both." Hearing Elros growl, he added," I mean, may the stars watch over you three."

"And one last thing," added the moon goddess." If you act quickly and endure the flames, you can save what is most precious to you."

With that, Shadimir, Jepetto, and Elros were whisked away in a blanket of silver light.

**S**elune's teleportation spell brought them into Shadimir's study. "I wonder what she meant when she said 'If you act quickly and endure the flames, you can save what is most precious to you'?" asked Shadimir as he noticed a pile of Jacen and Andreya's figurines near the study door. Picking them up, he heard a low rumbling coming from directly above the roof. "That came from outside."

As they walked out of the study and through the front door, Shadimir looked up, seeing a thick black cloud forming directly over his house.

Dozens of thick lightning bolts shot from the sky, striking several areas of the Deachron home. One lightning bolt went into the kitchen, causing an explosion that echoed through the much of the city.

As the bright flames began to engulf the house, Shadimir looked at Jepetto and asked," Do you have any spells that can withstand fire?"

"I have some. Enough for all three of us," answered the svirfneblin. "I am starting to see what Selune's words meant."

"Me too," remarked Shadimir as he looked at the toys clutched in his hand. "Let's just hope we can act quickly enough."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Ches 28 1373 DR Year of Rogue Dragons_

**M**arching at the front of the twenty armed dwarves, Haksaw Bronzeyager, leader of the Battling Brewmeisters Brigade scratched his thick black beard with his left hand while his right hand held his great axe. The burly dwarf sighed, his frizzy hair messy and tangled as it waved in the cool spring breeze. Like all twenty members of his company that came with him to Silverymoon, Haksaw wore plate armor embossed with the Clan Battlehammer foaming mug emblem on the chest and arms.

The dwarves marched along a wide road that led them into the city. Despite having half of his left ear chopped off by orcs in the war years before, Haksaw was able to pick up the sound of whispers in the distance. He called over the young red bearded scout named Redhan Bristlebeer. "Take four men and look around. Let us know what ye find."

After giving his superior officer a quick nod, Redhan and four other Brewmeisters ran deeper into the city. They returned minutes later, and in their possession was a filthy creature about the size of a normal human, with the snout and face of a pig.

"We found this curly tailed scum lurking around the city," Redhan explained in his quiet voice. "I think there might be more out there"

"Good job lad," Haksaw said in a gruff, but stern voice. His eyes went to the pig creature as he said," Well pig face, what would a group of ye and yer filthy comrades be doing walkin through the city.

The creature gave a grunt as it glared at the dwarf. "You should be more worried about your lives," it said in a ravenous voice.

Haksaw never heard the pig's last few words, for the sounds of an explosion echoed in the distance.

**S**tephanie smiled as she walked along the first floor of the Vault of Sages, accompanied by Brettica McKenzai, a bright-eyed half-elf with light brown hair. Along with wearing the standard blue and white robes of the Spellguard, Brettica also carried a thin wooden staff with a sparrow carved at the top.

The young wizard's eyes stared at Stephanie's holy symbol, a silver medallion with the image of an upright skeletal hand holding judgment scales. "What is Lord Kelemvor like? I hear from many priests that is a stern judge and quick to act."

The doomguide was about to answer when a Knight of Silver approached them. "Hello Oliver," Brettica greeted in a polite voice.

Sir Oliver DeFanaross who was donned completely in plate armor, smiled at the two women. "Hello Brettica. Lady Stephanie, your house was attacked moments ago."

Stephanie closed her eyes, immediately thanking Kelemvor that her children were being taken into the tunnels with Catti-brie and the other children.

But then another thought came to her as Oliver said," We found your husband."

**T**he spirit of Silverymoon is diminished," Talos said to Gerti and Crocaliss. "This isn't what I wanted. It is as if the people of Silverymoon have taken to hiding from me. However, the infidel who thwarted me earlier will never dare to challenge me again. We will just have to have our forces destroy Silverymoon. Once they have destroyed its beauty the citizens will have to embrace me as their savior and we will build from the ground up. Then we will conquer the entire Marshes."

"Fascinating," said the were croc, crossing his arms, not really interested in the man's words. "I take it Naymar will not be joining us for the crowning moment."

Gerti looked at Talos. "Will our forces be hindered by the arrival of the dwarves?"

"Your giants should be more than enough to handle twenty dwarves my dear," Talos responded as he walked up to her. Turning to Crocaliss he added," As for our friend Naymar, he has some personal matters to attend to."

**W**hen Stephanie arrived at her house, she saw Shadimir, Jepetto, and Elros surrounded by knights and clerics from the Helmite temple. Her eyes stared at the burns and cuts that decorated her husband's skin and clothes. Moving her eyes upward, she saw what remained of her home. The entire roof and back part of the house was burned away while much of the house's front area was now a gritty charcoal color.

"Shadimir," she said quietly as he walked up behind her. "Our home..." Tears slowly fell from her face as she went into her arms.

"It's all right love," Shadimir said, holding her close. "It was all the oil in the kitchen. Jepetto says when the lightning struck it, it caused the explosion. But everything will be okay darling. Jepetto, Elros, and I. We managed to carry the children's belongings. I also saved the tabard you received from when Filfaeril came, along with some of the other things from our room. We will have to make sure and tell Danica and Cadderly so that way they can tell Dalla."

Stephanie looked up at her husband as Elros and Jepetto walked over. "But, what about your sculptures and books you kept in the study."

The hunter smiled, trying his best not to break down into tears himself. "I can sculpt and carve more. How else am I going to buy us a new home."

**A**round the lake that lay in the middle of Silverymoon, Drizzt and Aliyah stood quietly as Haksaw explained to High Marshal Methrammer Aerasum'e about the lycanthropes that may be hiding around the city. Once Haksaw was finished speaking, Methrammer turned to the drow and the blond haired woman and said," This sounds like quite a bit to handle. Normally our magical defenses would hold up, but with my mother gone, those defenses seem to be weakened."

Aliyah smiled at the High Marshall. "That or Talos is as powerful as everyone thinks he is. You are doing fine High Marshall. Your mother would be proud of you, as she always is."

The half-elf blushed and walked away, followed by Haksaw. "You are so inspiring," Drizzt said as he kissed her softly.

Aliyah was about to follow it up with a passionate kiss of her own but saw a look of concern on his face. "Darling, we can go investigate that explosion now."

"It's not that," Drizzt said as he drew his scimitars. His lavender eyes looked over to the lake as a massive squid-like creature erupted from within the lake.

At the top of the creature Naymar stared down at the two lovers. "Drizzt DoUrden and his wench," the sea elf said in arrogant voice, pointing his trident at the drow. "We meet at last."

"Who are you?" demanded Aliyah, drawing her own scimitars.

Naymar's eyes went into a scowl. 'The human whore dares speak. Drizzt DoUrden will die by my hands, but you fair whore will face my large companion here. Imperious Rex!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Ches 28 1373 DR Year of Rogue Dragons_

**T**he time to strike is now, Shadimir said to himself as he, Stephanie, Ronald, Minerva, and Jepetto rolled out two large brightly colored carpets on the Kythorn's front lawn.

"I am really sorry about your house," Minerva said to Shadimir and Stephanie as she stood on top of one of the carpets. "We didn't see anything until we came back from taking the children to the Market. The poor thing, it must be hard for her to sit back in hiding, not knowing while your loved ones are in dire peril. Ronald dear, where did you get these carpets again?"

"From Baldur's Gate love," answered the bard. Looking at his friends he said," We will have to split ourselves amongst the two carpets. Should we wait for Drizzt and Aliyah. Or maybe Wulfgar?"

It was Stephanie who answered. "We can not wait for another moment. I'm sure they would understand." With that, Shadimir, Stephanie, and Elros climbed onto one of the carpet while Ronald and Jepetto joined Minerva on the other.

Closing their eyes, Ronald and Minerva sang a verse from an old Calimshan ballad-which also happened to be the activation words-causing both carpets to float into the air.

"Marvelous. Simply marvelous. Do either of you know how to control these things," the svirfneblin said Stephanie and Shadimir, noticing both husband and wife in awe of the carpet's strength.

Before they could answer their friend, both carpets shot into the sky, speeding towards the great tower.

**F**rom his position at the Northern gate, Wulfgar heard the words," Imperious Rex," followed by a loud roar. Turning his head, he saw the shape of the giant kraken.

"I have to help-" his words were drowned by the sound of the Brewmeisters battle cry. The barbarian then saw a pair of frost giant approaching the dwarves

Torn between his desire to help his friends and the duty to help the dwarves sent by Bruenor, Wulfgar made a decision and hurled his mighty war hammer Aegis-fang at a giant fighting a one-armed dwarf. He paused as two other dwarves ran past him, and then smiled as the hammer struck home, crushing a spot in the middle of the giant's throat.

Calling the war hammer back to him, Wulfgar watched as three of the Brewmeisters-including the one-armed dwarf-surround the giant and attack with their sharp axes. No sooner that the one giant fell, several more appeared.

Before charging to join the dwarves, Wulfgar wished his friends all the luck in the world.

**A**liyah quickly shed her human shape and charged into the large brass dragon. Her large orbs stared at Drizzt after finishing the transformation. Seeing the worry in his eyes she knew he was concerned about the Rage and how she had to fight with all of her willpower to prevent it from turning her into a blood thirsty monster.

"Do not worry love," she said to him. "I will not let the Rage control me."

"Actually I am worried for Imperious Rex," Drizzt smirked. Shaking her head at her lover's comment, the dragon flew into the air, charging Imperious Rex head on.

Naymar jumped just before the dragon impacted with the kraken. The sea elf smiled as he landed in front of Drizzt, ignoring the kraken's painful cries as Aliyah scratched its body with her sharp claws.

"You have much more important things to worry about drow," Naymar snapped as he darted forward, stabbing his harpoon at Drizzt's stomach.

Drizzt easily dodged the first attack, but Naymar moved in a semi-circle, moving the smooth end of his trident forward, catching the dark elf in the jaw.

Pushing aside the throbbing pain he felt in the lower part of his face, Drizzt parried his foe's next two attacks, then rolled left moments before the harpoon's sharp tip could reach the lower part of his mid-section.

Naymar went for another stab but Drizzt dropped both Twinkle and Icingdeath from his hands, then grabbed the harpoon's shaft. Gathering all of his strength, the dark elf rolled backwards and monkey flipped the sea elf into the lake.

Using his quick speed, Drizzt tossed Naymar's weapon into the water and grabbed his scimitars. As he walked towards the edge of the lake, he looked up, watching Aliyah sever two of the sea monster's tentacles. The wounded creature waved his remaining tentacles in a violent manner, hoping to strike and catch the dragon, but with her speed and aerial maneuvers, Aliyah avoided them flawlessly.

"That is it love, just keep your focus," Drizzt whispered. He watched Aliyah fly past him, and arched an eyebrow, swearing his had just heard her hum a tune.

After taking a minute to look into the lake for any signs of the sea elf, Drizzt laid down his onyx panther figurine. "Guenhwyvar my shadow. I have need of you." His ears then picked up the sound of splashing from the water. Turning his head, he spotted Naymar holding his harpoon.

The sea elf arched his arm back then released, watching it as it flew soundlessly and hit the drow in an area near his right shoulder.

Drizzt screamed as he felt the harpoon's sharp tip brush against tender flesh and bone followed by the flow of his warm blood.

Before he could even make an attempt to reach and pull it out, Naymar gave tug an invisible rope that was magically attached to the weapon, pulling Drizzt into the water.

From the corner of her eye, Aliyah had watched the sea-elf wound her lover, then pull him into the depths of the lake.

As Drizzt's painful scream echoed through her mind, her mind gave into the bloodlust that was mildly calling to her. The bronze dragon let out a mighty roar that shook the nearby trees and then proceeded to tear the kraken to pieces.

**T**aern Hornblade, along with the Spellguard and the Knights of Silver, were doing their best efforts to push back the many were beasts that poured through the South gates. While many wondered how lycanthropes could wear their savage forms during a time when it was not night, nor a full moon, Taern believed that a higher power guided these beasts.

Looking to his left, the High Mage of Silverymoon let out a gasp, watching his former pupil Brettica fire six magic missiles at one werewolf, then follow through with a rake of her left hand. The result of the half-elf's second spell left four black scratches that went deep into the werewolf's face.

As the lycanthrope fell on top of two others that had foolishly tried to take on Brettica, Taern Hornblade shook his head as he realized what spell Brettica had cast. "It pains me to see you Shadow Magic young one but I am relieved to find you safe."

Brettica frowned but her eyes widened in fear when she saw two were cats stalking her former teacher. Her fear quickly turned into astonishment when two large white hands materialized in front of the lycanthropic creatures and crushed them into the ground.

Oliver came running towards them, his armor stained with blood and ash. "Oliver?" Brettica asked, pointing to his armor.

"I got caught up between a rolling sphere of flames and two were-boars," the young knight said with red cheeks," but I managed to finish both of them while getting minor burns."

"You left your group to tell us that?" scolded the High Mage as a swarm of fireballs flew above their heads.

Oliver shook his head. "No, I came to tell you that the Emerald Enclave has come to help us. A representative is here with me." He looked around, putting his hands at his side. "She was here a moment ago."

It was then Taern and Brettica saw the dark haired female halfling standing several feet behind the knight. She wore forest green leathers over her muscular form and her daggers, which had two emeralds embedded in the handles, sliced the throat of a far were rat.

Not waiting to see her latest victim hit the ground, the halfling walked over to the humans. "You may not remember me Taern Hornblade but I am Deidra Emeraldhand, a friend of-" she stopped and jumped at a nearby werewolf, her daggers stabbing into the creature's stomach.

**M**inerva and Ronald were already drawing their swords as the others stepped off of the carpets and onto the tower floor. "I am surprised we would find an open window and no guards," Ronald commented as Shadimir, Stephanie, Elros, and Jepetto came to join them.

Shadimir nodded as he drew his long sword and mace. He let out a soft gasp as a burning sensation filled his arm. Hothgar Talos was close, he said to himself.

"I sense two very strong presences," Stephanie proclaimed, as if she were reading her husband's thoughts. "One of them must be Talos but there is another. I have sensed it before but only faintly."

As the six companions walked through the tower's narrow hallways, they noticed the stairwell that ascended to the next level.

"What floor are we on?" Shadimir asked curiously.

"I believe we are on the sixth floor, right below the throne room," answered Jepetto, drawing a small metal rod from his long coat, scraping it against the tower floor.

The hunter nodded then heard a soft growl come from Elros. "What is wrong my friend?" Shadimir asked, sniffing the air with his nose. "What smalls like sea weed and rotten fish?"

"Normally I would blame the sea elf for such an order," Crocaliss growled as he descended from the stairwell, his massive jaw dripping with blood. "Yet I decided to help myself to his food pouches." Accompanying the croc were two men in black armor. The men quickly moved in front of Crocaliss but Jepetto drew a wand with his free hand, firing two thick lightning bolts that hit both men and sent them tumbling down the stairs.

"Shadimir, you and the others go past," Minerva said as Ronald began singing a ballad to cast a spell that would increase his strength.

"What about you?" Shadimir asked the vampire while Stephanie and Elros finished the tower guards.

"Ronald and I will take the croc and his goons. You and Stephanie are the only ones who can stop this Talos. And if that rod is the same one he received from Elminster, than Jepetto is the one who can bring this tower down." She stopped and grinned, exposing her fangs. "Besides, Ronald and I hate lycanthropes."

Not one to argue, Shadimir urged Stephanie, Elros, and Jepetto to follow him up.

"I can sense her," Gerti Oresldottr said as Hothgar Talos rose from his throne. "Both of them."

"It seems Shadimir Deachron was able to survive my attack on his home," Talos mused. "Yet it will be more enjoyable to defeat him in my own domain. Yet who is this other you refer to my dear."

The giantess looked at Talos and said," His wife. She is a messenger of death."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Ches 28 1373 DR, Year of Rogue Dragons_

Despite the painful bleeding wound in his shoulder and the slowing of his arm and torso movements in the water, Drizzt was able to dodge the stab attempts made by the arrogant sea elf. Naymar went for one more stab, but Drizzt was able to move Twinkle forward to parry it in time.

Kicking his legs and feet, Drizzt swam around Naymar, making two slow, but hard scrapes across the sea elf's shoulder blades.

Naymar whirled in a quick circle, as Drizzt swam up to the surface, gasping for air. Grinning, Naymar seized the ranger by the ankles, pulling him back into the water.

Focused and ready, Drizzt drove the pommels of both weapons into the middle of Naymar's face, causing the sea elf to release him. Spitting pieces of teeth and blood distracted Naymar from seeing Drizzt's scimitars come from both sides.

He jerked his body backwards in hopes of evading the attack, but both the drow's scimitars cut through the base of Naymar's neck.

Finishing his movement, Drizzt watched as Naymar's head separated from its shoulders, the sea elf's eyes locked on his.

Watching Naymar's body sink deeper into the lake, the dark elf felt a pair of hands- strong but familiar- pull him out of the water and onto the shore.

After spitting out trails of water, Drizzt looked up to see Wulfgar standing above him. "Am I glad to see you my friend." The dark elf stood up, dripping small puddles of water and blood on the ground.

Wulfgar smiled as he turned and punched a shaggy haired werewolf in the gut, then followed it up with a crushing blow to the skull from his war hammer. Turning to the dark elf, he handed him the onyx panther figurine and said," You need to dry off."

Shaking his head, Drizzt placed the figurine on the ground and called to his companion Guenhwyvar once more. As a cloud of purple smoke engulfed the figurine, the large panther appeared in front of her master and raised an eyebrow, as if she were thinking the same thoughts as the barbarian. Her feline eyes widened in concern when she noticed the bleeding wound.

"Yes I know," the dark elf said, picking up the figurine. Looking forward, he saw Aliyah terrorizing a group of giants. "She seems to be enjoying herself." The drow said, feeling lightheaded. As he slowly rose to her feet, his face twisting in pain, his arms reaching out to Wulfgar..

Moving to help his friend, Wulfgar said," She has actually calmed after killing that beast. The knights also bring word that the Emerald Enclave have come to help us."

Together, they walked through a path of dead were beasts and giants while Guenhwyvar dashed past them to attack a pair of were rats that were feeding on a skull of a dead knight.

As they moved through the battle, their ears picked up a soft but low chanting coming from all around them.

_Our tankards are full, our bellies are bulging from our belts._

_With a drink in one hand and an axe in the other, we are ready day and night._

_We rally to each other and let out a mighty belch that shakes the trees._

_We are the Battling Brewmeisters Brigade and we love to drink and fight._

Drizzt and Wulfgar looked at each other curiously as they were surrounded by dwarves then noticed Haksaw holding his bloodstained axe high in the air as he stood on top of a pile of giant corpses The leader of the Brewmeisters looked at each of his men and asked," Who do we fight?"

Once again the chorus sang;

_Trolls, ogres, wyverns, faeries, drow, drider, ice barbarians, goblins, efreeti._

_Ettins, goblins, hobgoblins, ice giants, fire giants, sand giants, frost giants._

_Red dragons, green dragons, blue dragons, white dragons, black dragons._

_Demons, devils, drow, elves, beholders, slaad, titans._

: "Interesting little ballad," Wulfgar muttered to Drizzt as the Brewmeisters continued their song.

"Yes they mentioned drow three times already," replied the injured drow. "But what about druegar?"

_And especially druegar!_

As the echoes of the Brewmeisters victory song filled the northern part of the city, those who were fighting in the southern part of Silverymoon were finishing the last of the lycanthropes.

Taern Hornblade, whose blue robes were covered with the blood and gore of the beasts that fell at his own hand, watched s Deidra and two other Enclave rangers easily dispatched the remaining group of werewolves.

"The Cult of the Black Blood has seen heavy causalities today," the halfling muttered as she drew her daggers from the skull of the werewolf she had just killed. Smiling, she turned to the High Mage of Silverymoon. "Lord Taern, the day is won."

"My thanks to you Deidra, but tell me. How did you know when to come to us?"

Deidra shrugged her shoulders as she looked up, seeing a bronze dragon fly over head. "A little bird named Alustriel told me to come. She also told me to bring friends."

There was a twinkle in Taern's eyes as he asked," Did she?"

The halfling nodded. "Yes. Now if you don't mind, my fellow rangers and I have to search for whatever beasts are left. Then we are going to see a friend of ours."

Pushing aside the sounds of battle that came from below, Shadimir and his companions entered a vast chamber. In the center, Hothgar Talos sat on his throne, his eyes going immediately to Shadimir.

A deep chill filled the room as Gerti Orelsdottr appeared next to Talos, next to her were two giant bodyguards, same height as her.

Channeling the divine energy of Kelemvor, Stephanie cast a bless spell while Elros charged on the floor that immediately grew into his metal dwarven construct Battle-Hammer.

"Bruenor Battlehammer?" Gerti whispered as the construct charged the other giant. The priestess was about to cast a spell when Stephanie drew her bastard sword and shouted," Lyonsbane!" Jepetto pointed his Rod of Bahiir at the giantess but clumsily dropped it on the floor.

Weapons drawn, Shadimir stepped past the giant that was now locked in a grappling contest with Battle-Hammer, approached the throne, swinging both his weapons at Hothgar Talos.

Spear in hand, Talos parried both the undead hunter's weapons, then drove a fist into Shadimir's stomach. The hunter let out a scream as he felt several bolts of electricity circulate in his stomach. He went for another attack, but Talos shot two blue lightning bolt that flew into Shadimir, sending the hunter to the floor.

"Lay prone Shadimir Deachron and feel the power of Hothgar Talos," screamed the Master of the Tower as he jumped from the throne, his spear aiming at Shadimir's right arm. Feeling the burning build in his left hand, Shadimir quickly swing his mace, driving it into Talos' jaw moments just as the spear's tip was about to touch his shirt.

As both Shadimir and Talos were slowly getting to their feet, Jepetto and Stephanie continued their battle with the giantess on the opposite side of the throne room, inches away from where Elros and Battle-Hammer were fighting Gerti's bodyguards.

The doomguide brought her flaming weapon forward, protecting her and the deep gnome as the giantess unleashed a miniature blizzard upon them. After enduring the spell, Stephanie began flowing into Kelemvor's grace once more, the blue flames that wrapped around her sword blazed with hunger as she slashed her sword Azrael in a diagonal arc, cutting deeply through the giant's flesh.

Bleeding and desperate, Gerti Oresldottr drew a circular rune on her arm with her own blood, casting a spell that sent a fierce wind at the doomguide and the svirfneblin.

Using quick reflexes, Stephanie tossed Jepetto out of the way just as the winds hit her, sending her into the wall, her head crashing against the hard stone. Gerti drew her battle axe and charged the doomguide, aiming to finish her with one attack.

Just as the giant was about to reach his friend, Jepetto released a flaming sphere that rolled into Gerti. The deep gnome's moment of triumph was short lived as he watched the flames dissipate and the giantess become disoriented. A soft gasp let his lips as the giant fall on top of Stephanie, which then caused large area of the wall to break.

"No," Shadimir screamed as he tried to get to his wife before she fell through to the outside but a lighting bolt thrown by Talos, struck him in the back.

Jepetto, who realized that his actions-not by just the spell he had used to attack Gerti, but also the recent activation of his rod that was absorbing the magical energies of the tower-had sent one of his closest friends to her doom, turned to see Elros thrown to the ground by the giant he was fighting. The deep gnome drew a red wand from his bent and sent a fireball into the giant.

Feeling herself suspended in the air, Stephanie opened her eyes, watching Gerti's body grow smaller and smaller as she descended to the ground at great speed. "Shouldn't I be falling down?" she asked out loud. She then looked to her left, seeing a silver haired woman in a long green silk dress, sitting on a flying carpet next to two unconscious, yet familiar bodies. "Alustriel?" she asked.

The woman nodded. "Gerti should have magic that could help her float as well, but it seems her impact through the wall affected her reactions."

"I see. And is that Ronald and Minerva."

Again the woman nodded. With a wave of her hand, Alustriel brought Stephanie onto the carpet.

"Ronald and Minerva had quite a battle," Alustriel began as she lifted the vampire's arm, showing the bite Minerva had received from the beastly croc. "If she contracted lycanthrope, it should not do any real harm. I would have come to help you, but when I arrived, more of the tower's guards came and so I decided to stay and help them. Ronald and Minerva I mean, not the guards."

"Interesting," Stephanie said, as she closed her eyes and looked at the ground. "I wonder where she landed. Maybe I can find her and finish her."

"Your desire to finish off the giantess will have to wait Stephanie. We have more pressing matters to attend to."

Now reverted back to her human form, Aliyah walked through the piles of bodies. She sighed when she noticed two fallen rangers wearing the emblem of the Emerald Enclave.

"I told you I would return," Deidra said as she walked up to her old friend and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Why did you never tell me you could turn into a dragon?"

Aliyah shrugged as Wulfgar and Drizzt walked over to them. The blond haired woman's face lit up with concern when she saw the bandages over Drizzt's shoulder. "Darling are you well?"

The dark elf nodded, suppressing the pain. He smiled as the panther walked over and brushed up against him. "I will be fine," Drizzt said in a quiet voice.

Next to the drow, Wulfgar scanned the area. "There seems to be little collateral damage. I hope the people of Silverymoon will be able to rebuild."

"They will Wulfgar," declared Taern Hornblade as he clasped the barbarian on the shoulder.

All eyes went to the tower. "I wish I could be up there with them," Drizzt whispered, breaking a short period of silence.

"Aye," commented Aliyah. "But I am sure the others have it taken care of. Now, Deidra, would you like to meet your godson?"

Hothgar Talos opened his palms, firing several lightning bolts at the four who were coming towards him. While Jepetto and Elros were stunned from the bolts that struck them, Shadimir slimed to a knee. Battle-Hammer's metal exterior absorbed the lightning. Talos fired one more lightning bolt at Battle-Hammer, but the construct stood tall, its hollow metallic laughter echoing throughout the throne room.

"Abomination," roared Talos. "You dare laugh at Hothgar Talos."

Those words brought Jepetto to his feet. "Never call my creations an abomination." The deep gnome dove to the floor and retrieved his rod, aiming it at Talos.

Talos was ready to finish the deep gnome, but felt an invisible wave pass through him.

"What's happening?" questioned Talos as he felt the power being drained from his gauntlets. He then looked forward, seeing Shadimir running towards him.

Upon reaching Talos, Shadimir slashed Ceresheart, cutting off the man's right hand. "Just like Tagreth Cormaeril," Shadimir said as Talos' severed hand fell to the floor.

"Infidel!" Talos spat at Shadimir, only to receive a punch from the hunter's tattooed left hand that sent him to the floor.

As Shadimir drew back his fist, Talos stood up, laughing manically as he quickly walked to the window where he had first laid eyes on Silverymoon.

"When we meet again, your death will be slow and painful Shadimir Deachron. I will return and with greater power." Talos said he looked at the undead hunter one last time.

Shadimir reached his arm out, but Talos had already jumped, falling to the world below.

The hunter looked over at Jepetto as the tower began to shake. He then noticed the broken rod the deep gnome held in his hands. "Your Rod of Bahiir?"

"It must have absorbed the too much of the tower's magical energies," the deep gnome said as Elros sat on the bodies of the two dead giants. "Causing not only the rod to break but also the tower to fall. Give me a moment, I am sure I can come up with a way to bring us to the ground that will not result in our deaths." His eyes widened as he looked through the hole in the wall. "Is that Alustriel?"

Hours later, Shadimir and Stephanie were resting comfortably in Alustriel's chambers, sitting on her bed. Wearing clean clothes and bandages over their wounds, the couple watched Elros play with Jacen and Andreya.

Smiling, Alustriel Silverhand entered the room, her eyes shining with pride and sorrow. "Thank you both," she said in a calm voice. "Not just you two, but everyone else. You all went above and beyond the call of duty. That said, I perhaps should explain where I have been all of this time."

Shadimir opened his mouth, feeling the pressure on his midsection as Elros and Jacen crawled into his lap while Andreya lay at her mother's side.

Alustriel cleared her throat and said," I have actually been in Cormyr, tracking the steps of the Fire Knives by a variety of different means. From what I have gathered, the Grandfather of Assassins hasn't forgotten what you did to him Shadimir. Nor has he forgiven you for it. Cormaeril has been trying to recruit many allies to help in his revenge against you. Among them, the Night Masks of Westgate who have many members who are also vampires. Yet their leader Orbakh the Night King has refused his guild in taking part in this fight against you. Part of me believes that he wants to see Tagreth Cormaeril lose many men to you, thus gaining more followers of his own. But another part of me thinks Orbakh fears what you may become and how powerful you and Stephanie against him."

Shadimir shrugged his shoulders, then asked," What about Cormaeril himself? I take it from what you told us, he was never put into prison. Vangerdahast assured me-"

"Forgive me for interrupting my love," Stephanie said politely," but we both know that the former Court mage of Cormyr has enough troubles in the kingdom. And Tagreth is a noble, maybe he engineered an escape."

"True," sighed the undead hunter. "I guess we will have to wait for the fight to come to us."

Alustriel nodded. "Yes we will Shadimir." Her eyes went to his left arm. "By the way, I have been meaning to ask how you got that tattoo on your arm."


	8. Epilogue and Authors Notes

**Epilogue**

_Ches 30 1373 DR Year of Rogue Dragons_

"This is a beautiful house Shadimir," Deidra said as she and Shadimir stood in the vast living room of Aleena Manor; a large two-story nine room house with white painted walls and ceilings.

"After hearing what happened to our home, Malchor Harpell wanted to give me this house," the hunter said, walking around the floor. "He told me that it was named after a Harpell cousin who could make zombies dance upon command."

"Those are the Harpells for you," commented the halfling. "But you actually let him give it to you."

Shadimir shook his head. "No. I made him take two thousand gold for it. Now I want to get everything moved in as soon as I can."

That moment Stephanie walked in with Elros trailing behind her. "The twins' rooms are finished and Dalla's is next. Deidra, what room would you like?"

The halfling tilted her head. "I think I will take the one closest to the kitchen." Her eyes spotted the letter on the mantle of the fireplace. She walked over and picked it up. "This is a letter from the Ladies College."

Shadimir smiled as he reached into one of his bandoleer pouches, pulling out a small block of wood and his carving knife. "Yes, they want me to teach sculpting and carving next term."

Deidra nodded and walked with Stephanie up the marble staircase that was six feet from the door.

Shadimir smiled as Elros walked over to him. He slowly sat down on the beautiful marble floor.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on an image of the goddess Selune and began to carve.

_**In memory of **_

_**Chris "Hacksaw" Reynolds**_

_**Authors Note**_

_**As always, this is fan fiction, the characters, places, and things that are featured in this story belong to Wizards of the Coast and the Forgotten Realms, except the characters, places, and things I made of my own creation.**_

_**One thing I will say is that if there are spelling and grammatical errors in the speech of some of the characters, it's because of the way the words are spelled attribute to their accent.**_

_**In one of my last Author's notes, I kind of made a mistake saying that Blades of Fire was the first story in of the Fantastic arc...Truth be told, this story is the beginning of the a story arc that I am very excited to be working on. I'm sure there are many who can discern where the ideas for the "Furious Four" came from, but for those who don't know, let me fill you in.**_

_**The idea for Hothgar Talos was based on the Batman villain Maxie Zeus while the idea for Naymar was based on the Sub Mariner. I know Namor is a good guy but truthfully I like him better as a villain. I even threw in the classic words "Imperious Rex" in there just for affect. Also the character of Crocaliss was based a little bit off of Killer Croc, another Batman villain. The Watcher is the name of a famous Marvel character.**_

_**Gerti...well she is already a character in the Realms, which bring me to my next point. I know that she is domineering and powerful, so many would probably be asking why she would somewhat fall for the charms of Talos (while at the same time Talos is falling for her). There is kind of a connection between the two. Gerti admires Talos for his passion and determination, Talos respects Gerti as an equal (the one time he shows a bit of humbleness is when they are together) and desires to be close with her because she reminds him of a former love.**_

_**As for the name Haksaw, if you read the dedication than you know where I got the inspiration for that one. **_

_**Oh yeah...up next Galactus.**_


End file.
